phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Floating Baby Head
|gender = Unknown |age = Baby |height = Taller than Candace (1st Dimension) Varied (4th Dimension) |nationality = American |hometown = Danville |profession = |affiliations = Big Ideas |friends = |title1 = |other1 = |image = Floating baby head.jpg |caption = The giant floating baby in Phineas and Ferb's haunted house |first = "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" |voice =Unknown |image2= Kick It Up a Notch - Giant Floating Baby Head Dimension.jpg |caption2= Numerous giant floating baby heads of various sizes in the 4th Dimension. }} The is a mysterious being that appears very randomly. While he/she tends to appear in some of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas, both Phineas and Ferb are clueless as to where he/she comes from. Victorian times In Victorian times, an identical baby head entered the Best Monster Contest. It is not known if the baby head has been around for hundreds of years, or that was just a lookalike ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"). Present life The giant floating baby head first showed up when Phineas and Ferb tried to help Isabella get rid of her hiccups by building a haunted house in the backyard. After Candace went through the haunted house to find her brothers, she complained about how outrages the house was and asked why the giant floating baby head was even there. The baby head cried after Candace told him/her to be quiet. He/she was also in the haunted house's elevator when Candace was going to use it and was abruptly told to leave the elevator. At the end of the day, Phineas and Ferb relaxed in the tree and thought about what the scariest thing they did was, and Ferb stated that it was the Giant Floating Baby Head. They both suddenly wonder where it came from anyway ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). The baby head showed up again as one of the supplies being delivered to the Flynn-Fletcher house when Phineas and Ferb build the monster truck arena in their backyard to help Candace learn how to parallel park ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). He/she reappeared on a handcart behind the boys and Candace when they built the PF 5000 Animatron. The baby head was shown being lifted upwards ("Out of Toon"). The baby head was also one of Chez Platypus's customers and was allowed by Buford into the restaurant ahead of Candace and Jeremy ("Chez Platypus"). He/she was also behind Candace's window as Candace was talking to Stacy about her text message to Jeremy. The baby was being carried by a lever for unknown purposes ("At the Car Wash"). He/she visited Heinz Doofenshmirtz when his foot was broken, and somehow managed to sign his cast. He/she was accompanied by Dr. Bloodpudding at the time ("The Bully Code"). It is briefly seen in Livin' in a Funhouse(Mispercieved Monotreme) He/she was among the various people in Phineas and Ferb building. Before the building's completion, Phineas mentioned putting something next to a giant gorilla head, which is most likely a reference to this ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). The baby head was also seen during the song Carpe Diem ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). Numerous giant floating baby heads of various sizes appeared in the 4th Dimension during Brand New Reality ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Background Information *The giant baby head came, according to Dan Povenmire, "one board panel drawn by Mike Diederich and one of our directors, Rob Hughes thought it was hilarious and made a whole bit about it. Now it shows up all the time."St. Petersburg Times interview with Povenmire & Marsh *"Oil on Candace" had a giant baby in it. However, it is not the same as the giant floating baby head as the Baby had a body as well as a different skin color and facial structure. *A mechanical giant baby head appeared in "Put That Putter Away". *The baby head is seen in the Phineas and Ferb video game. *In the song Technology vs. Nature during the line "when a child cries out in the night, it's rarely for the washing machine" an identical baby with a different hair color is shown. *It appeared in the online game Summer Vacation Summerizer *As of "Misperceived Monotreme" and all his/her subsequent appearances, the baby head's eyes are more oval shaped rather than the circle shaped eyes seen in previous appearances. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Giants